


Hasta tu último aliento

by MissKirigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Drama, Gay, Illness, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: A pesar de que es algo imposible de imaginar para las personas que los rodean, Hinata y Kageyama no son solo compañeros de equipo: los dos comparten las páginas de una secreta historia de amor que viven en la intimidad, a escondidas del resto del mundo. Un bello e inocente prólogo de cuento de hadas del que son protagonistas.Pero no importa qué tan felices sean, pues las Moiras siempre van a tener la última palabra en el sendero de la vida de los humanos, seres mortales y de días contados: es posible que la historia de Shoyo y Tobio no supere el capítulo 1.Es posible que Kageyama dé su último aliento antes de lo esperado.





	1. Siempre estaremos juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está participando en el concurso FBLA19 en Wattpad, así que id a votar los capítulos para apoyarlo!

**Parte 1: Siempre estaremos juntos**

_"Nunca había tenido grandes expectativas en el amor. Era una palabra que, desde siempre, me había parecido igual que las demás._

_No era nada especial o algo que me provocara un sentimiento en específico. Ni felicidad y adrenalina, o aflicción y tristeza. Era solo eso: un simple conjunto de fonemas._

_Me dijeron que era normal porque era un niño pequeño, y que cuando llegara a la adolescencia ya me enamoraría de una chica que me pondría el mundo patas arriba solo con su mirada._

_Así que esperé pacientemente._

_Pero el amor no llamaba a mi puerta, y mis pensamientos continuaban siendo igual de insípidos que siempre._

_"¿Qué narices es enamorarse?"_

_Esa fue la pregunta que me hacía día tras día, noche tras noche, durante un largo período de tres años._

_Ninguna chica me hacía suspirar._

_Ninguna chica destacaba sobre las demás._

_A ninguna chica le gustaba el voleibol, y las que lo hacían me miraban con disgusto porque yo caía mal a mis compañeros de equipo._

_Llegué a pensar que el amor no estaba hecho para mí. O más bien, que yo no estaba hecho para el amor._

_..._

_Pero entonces llegaste tú y finalmente pude comprenderlo todo._

_No fue nada directo, pero estando a tu lado descifré el significado completo del sentimiento más odiado y admirado por todos._

_Tras superar una noche de honestidad, nos convertimos en los príncipes de un cuento de hadas que avanzaba con nuestras pulsaciones._

_Y supe que tú y yo siempre estaríamos juntos, unidos por un sentimiento más poderoso que todo lo demás._

_El amor._

_Nuestro amor."_


	2. Hinata y Kageyama

**Capítulo 1: Hinata y Kageyama**

* * *

  _"Si tuviera que describirte en tres palabras,_

_Utilizaría los términos "idiota", "estúpido" y "terco"._

_Antes pensaba que eras tremendamente molesto por ello,_

_pero a día de hoy, he dejado de ver esos adjetivos como algo malo de ti."_

* * *

 —Hinata, intenta resolver este ejercicio.—Yachi apuntó con el dedo el inentendible enunciado escrito en inglés.—Si lo consigues hacer bien, significará que lo has entendido todo.

—Ugh... ¿No puedes traducir lo que pone?—arrugó sus cejas mientras intentaba comprender el significado de la oración.—¡No sé como hacer la actividad si no tengo ni idea de lo que me pide!

—Hinata...—la chica suspiró derrotada, concienciada de que todavía quedaba un camino muy largo por delante para sus amigos si estos querían aprobar los exámenes.—Kageyama-kun, ¿puedes intentarlo tú?

Acercó la libreta al tercer integrante del grupo de estudio, confiando en que él fuera capaz de al menos entender el significado de la tarea. Sin embargo, Kageyama no tardó ni cinco segundos en levantar la mirada del cuaderno para mirarla a los ojos con sinceridad.

—Lo siento, tampoco sé lo que pone.

—¡Esto se siente como una misión imposible!—lamentó Yachi con un bramido exaltado.—Chicos, ¿ayer repasasteis los apuntes que copiamos en el descanso?

—¡Yo sí!—aseveró Hinata.—No me apetecía nada, pero cuando volví a casa les eché un vistazo por encima.

—¿Solo les echaste un vistazo? Así no vas a aprender nada.—recriminó Tobio.

—Oye, eso fue lo que tú hiciste con el vocabulario anterior.—Shoyo contrarrestó las palabras del setter con un puchero.

—Pero tú no tienes buena memoria, idiota.

—¡Fallaste la mitad que yo, así que tampoco te creas la gran cosa!

—¡¡Cometes tantos errores estudiando que la mitad ya es un número bastante menor!!

—Chicos...—Hitoka miró a uno y después al otro: una vez el detonante era encendido, no había manera natural de pararlo.

—¡Para tener tan buena memoria hoy no tienes ni idea de como solucionar el ejercicio!—incordió Hinata, levantándose de su sitio ante la incapacidad de mantenerse quieto.—¿¡Has ignorado la recomendación de Yachi-san de estudiar todas las noches!?

—¡¡Como si tú pudieras hablar, con lo irresponsable que eres!!—gruñó, incorporándose también de su silla.

—¡BAKAGEYAMA!

—¡IDIOTA!

—¡D-dejad de discutir!—Yachi no pudo evitar tartamudear al tratar de parar la discusión entre los dos.—Estamos en clase, no es el lugar más indicado para que empecéis a insultaros.

Algunas miradas los observaban indiscretamente, aunque debido a que sus sesiones de estudio siempre tenían lugar en el aula de la joven, casi todos sus compañeros de clase ya estaban acostumbrados a la ruidosa y problemática afinidad de Kageyama y Hinata.

Ante los indecisos susurros de la chica, los dos se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Parecía que iban a lanzarse al cuello del otro en cualquier momento para cometer un homicidio, pero...

Empezaron a reírse a carcajadas de la nada.

—¡Siempre me insultas con la misma palabra, Kageyama!—sonrió con jovialidad el más bajo.—¡Tu vocabulario no es nada extenso!

—¡Eso no es verdad, idio...! Estúpido.—se corrigió a media frase, sonrojándose ante la obviedad.

—(...Pasan de las riñas a las risas... Realmente no soy capaz de comprender la relación tan rara que tienen estos dos.).—discurrió Hitoka mientras los miraba poco convencida.

Sonrió torpemente al ver que por lo menos parecían haberse reconciliado.

—(Supongo que hay amistades que son así.).

—Kageyama, ¿sabe Yachi-san lo que te ocurrió ayer en los vestuarios después del entreno?—inquirió Shoyo.

—¡¡NO!!—gritó, nuevamente enfadado.—¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza contárselo!

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó confundida la chica.

—¡Kageyama no encontraba su camiseta y estuvo diez minutos buscánhmmmm...!

El moreno apretó con fuerza las mejillas del chico para hacerle callar por la fuerza.

—No pasó nada, Yachi-san.—musitó con un tono sombrío.—Nada en absoluto.

—S-si tú lo dices, me lo creo.—un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.—(¡No sé como Hinata puede lidiar con Kageyama cuando pasa a ser tan intimidador!).

* * *

 —Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a casa.—Sugawara esbozó una gentil sonrisa mientras se despedía de los chicos de primero y salía por la puerta junto con Asahi y Sawamura.—¡No tardéis en volver a casa!

—¡Hasta mañana!—Hinata se despidió enérgicamente de sus senpais, para entonces girarse y mirar a Yamaguchi.—Yamaguchi, ¿quieres volver con nosotros?

Kageyama también pasó a mirar al pecoso, que negó dócilmente con la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando a Tsukki.—declinó la propuesta con una afable sonrisa.—Podéis volver sin nosotros.

—Tampoco es que fuéramos a regresar juntos si vas acompañado del cuatro-ojos.—declaró Tobio con indiferencia, gesto que provocó una risa incómoda en Tadashi.

—Jaja, supongo...

Los números 9 y 10 del equipo de Karasuno salieron del gimnasio cargando con sus mochilas, revelándose a si mismos ante una noche estrellada y de toques veraniegos.

Nunca volvían a sus casas completamente por separado: todo el trecho que pudieran hacer juntos lo aprovechaban al máximo para caminar hombro con hombro, los primeros minutos bajo un silencio solemne y casi imperturbable.

Acompañados del único sonido de sus pisadas y del canto de los grillos, Hinata y Kageyama andaban a paso sosegado y con las cabezas agachadas, el primero transportando su bicicleta, cuyas ruedas bajaban y subían a causa del pedregoso camino.

—...¿Sabes?—a veces era Shoyo el que rompía el silencio, mientras que otras, Tobio era el encargado de iniciar una conversación. Aquella vez fue tarea del _ _setter__  ser el primero en hablar en voz alta.—Me alegra un poco que Yamaguchi haya dicho que no.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza para mirar la expresión de Kageyama: a pesar del ambiente penumbroso que hacía a causa de la noche, la luz de la Luna fue suficiente para que pudiera notar un gran sonrojo pintado sobre las mejillas del chico.

—¿Y eso?—no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ruborizada.

—Ya sabes... No hace falta que lo diga.—entornó sus ojos azules para observar el rostro de su compañero de equipo.—Es difícil encontrar momentos en que podamos estar a solas, y creo que este es el mejor de todos.

Una pequeña y avergonzada risilla salió de los labios del pelinaranja.

—¿Q-qué pasa?—preguntó con un gruñido abochornado.—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Todavía no me acostumbro a que seas así de sincero cuando no hay nadie más alrededor.—admitió.—¿Sabes? A mí también me gustan estos paseos después del entreno.

Regresó su mirada al frente.

—Incluso si no hablamos de grandes cosas y nuestras conversaciones solo son detalles sin importancia, el simple hecho de estar contigo de esta forma... Es aliviante.—sonrió.

—Yo no considero que hablemos de tonterías.—admitió, quedándose callado durante unos instantes.—Bueno... Con algunas excepciones.

—Bakageyama, deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas.

—¡No eres quién para hablar, idiota!—recriminó.

—Un idiota que te gusta.

Ante el pícaro comentario de Shoyo, los labios de Tobio temblaron durante un par de segundos, tratando de buscar las palabras indicadas para contrarrestar el golpe crítico. Sin embargo, no encontró nada eficaz que contestarle.

—No seas estúpido.—dijo finalmente.

—¿Eh? ¡Solo digo la verdad!—acercó su mano al abdomen del chico para hacerle cosquillas.—¡Kageyama tiene vergüenza!

—¡¡Para, PARA!!—vociferó, moviendo bruscamente sus manos para intentar deshacerse de los dedos de Hinata.—¡Jajajaja, deja de hacer eso!

Sus carcajadas nerviosas se detuvieron junto con las cosquillas, sumiendo otra vez más el mundo a su alrededor en un confortable silencio.

Aquellos apacibles instantes de regresar a casa tras una dura jornada en la preparatoria era el único momento del día donde Hinata y Kageyama gozaban de una intimidad que no podían disfrutar en la escuela o el club.

Estando solos sin nadie más a su alrededor, podían actuar y expresarse con honestidad, sin ningún tipo de pudor o secretismo sobre ellos mismos y su relación.

Lo cierto es que, aunque de cara al exterior siempre estuvieran chinchándose, enfadándose y picándose mutuamente, los dos compartían un vínculo más allá de la rivalidad, la fraternidad, la amistad o el compañerismo.

El día que perdieron contra Aoba Johsai, durante una noche igual de plácida y brillante que aquella, los dos dieron inicio a una relación romántica mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus hogares.

Una extraña felicidad que antes se encontraba ausente empezó a aparecer en sus días.

Pero, por supuesto, no podían gritar a los cuatro vientos que mantenían un noviazgo: los dos eran chicos, y revelar que podían sentirse atraídos a otros hombres desencadenaría sin duda alguna situaciones incómodas y comprometedoras.

Había países mucho más abiertos y avanzados al respecto, especialmente en Europa, donde el matrimonio homosexual estaba reconocido en casi todo el territorio, pero Japón era bastante tradicional y rígido en ese aspecto.

Además, no es que Hinata o Kageyama pudieran salir del armario como  _ _algo__. Ninguno de los dos tenía del todo clara su orientación sexual, y no se atrevían a definirse con una etiqueta.

Lo que sí sabían de sobras era que se habían enamorado, y que se trataba de algo recíproco.

—¿Vas a estudiar algo cuando llegues a casa?—inquirió Tobio.

—¡Por supuesto! No podemos dejar colgada a Yachi-san.—declaró.—Tenemos que seguir su plan de estudios si queremos avanzar con el temario.

—Apestas mucho en el inglés, así que tendrás que esforzarte.

—¡Ja! Mira quien habla.—atacó orgulloso.—Sacas notas igual de malas que las mías. Y mira que podrías aprobar sin problemas, si tan solo le sacaras partido a tu memoria...

—Soy incapaz de recordar el vocabulario que nos enseñan en clase.

—O más bien te da pereza.

—...—se encogió de hombros.—Quizás.

—¡Así que lo admites! Mañana me chivaré a Yachi-san.—aseveró, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que el de un niño pequeño.

—Ni se te ocurra.—sonrió.—Hoy sí que voy a repasar, así que no dejaré que le digas nada.

* * *

Una vez llegaron al cruce donde debían separarse para tomar su propio desvío, los dos dejaron de caminar para mirarse a los ojos.

De nuevo, el silencio y la timidez se apoderaron de los dos chicos. Cuando llegaba el momento de la despedida, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o como actuar.

O quizás sí que tenían claro lo que querían hacer, pero no se atrevían a dar el paso para convertirlo en una realidad.

—Bueno.—Hinata se rascó la oreja avergonzado.—Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

—Hn.—Kageyama asintió con la cabeza, igual de azorado que su novio.

—¿Pu-puedes esperar un momento?

Ignorando su tartamudeo y sin esperar respuesta alguna de Tobio, Shoyo se acercó corriendo hacia él para abrir sus brazos y aferrar sus manos sobre la espalda del setter, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiendo los vivos y acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Kageyama quería decir muchas cosas, pero se quedó en blanco y al final permaneció callado durante los cinco segundos enteros que duró el abrazo.

—Kageyama.—cuando dejó ir el cuerpo del chico, Hinata no se soltó del todo, agarrando suavemente la muñeca de su pareja.—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo hago.—sonrió.

—Jeje.

—Tú también eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad?—cuestionó.

—¿De qué?

—De que te quiero...—rugió abochornado.—¿De qué va a ser si no, estúpido?

—Jajaja, ¡lo sé! ¡Solo quería escucharlo salir de tu boca!—expresó felizmente.

Bastante ingenuos e inexpertos con sus interacciones como pareja, los dos dejaron ir sus palabras con torpeza y candorosidad, bastante sonrojados pero sintiéndolo de verdad.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, Shoyo dejó ir finalmente el brazo de Tobio, y entonces se montó en el sillín de su bicicleta para empezar a pedalear con fuerza en dirección a su casa.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!—se giró una última vez para mirar al setter y terminar de despedirse.

—¡¡Mira enfrente si no quieres sufrir un accidente, imbécil!!

Tras dejar ir un último grito dedicado a regañar a Hinata, Kageyama se limitó a observar la silueta del pelinaranja alejándose a gran velocidad, con sus piernas pedaleando sin descanso y los mechones de su caballo meciéndose de un lado a otro gracias a la fricción del viento.

Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se postró sobre sus labios.

—Vaya idiota.—comentó en voz baja.

Se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el sendero que lo conduciría hasta casa.


End file.
